White Envelope
by Lily Morin
Summary: She carries it with her everywhere she goes because she knows one day he'll come and she may not have time to say goodbye when he does. My fluffy happy ending after Doomsday. RoseTen


A/N- This takes place after doomsday. I was going to make it a songfic, but decided against that. But the inspiration for it came from Nickelback's song 'Far Away,' so my advice is to listen to that song while reading this. It's what was playing while I wrote it. :-) Also, this totally ignores the 'Bride' at the end of Doomsday. She was never there.

**_White Envelope_** -o-

Rose ran down the stairs clipping her hair back as she went. She could hear her sister up the stairs laughing as her nanny tried to dress her and it made her smile. She ran into the kitchen and looked up and smiled at her mum who was sitting at the counter working on some paper work for a party they were having for Thanksgiving. Rose looked around the kitchen and sighed in relief when she saw her purse sitting on the stool by the door. She walked over picked it up and walked back to the counter and set it down.

"Morning Rosie" Jackie said using her youngest daughters nickname for Rose. Rose smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Morning mum" Rose said opening her purse and riffling through it.

"Looking for something sweetie?" Jackie asked setting her pen down. Rose looked up at her mum and nodded.

"Mickey's wife sent me an invitation for the baby shower on Sunday, but it's at her best mate's house and I haven't the slightest idea how to get there. And now I can't find the bloody address." Rose said shaking her head sighing. She went back to her search and growled in frustration. She stood up and turned her purse over spilling its contents all over the counter. Jackie looked up and smirked at her. She looked back down at her papers and saw a white envelope sitting in font of her. _Jackie Tyler _was scrawled across the top in Rose's neat handwriting. Jackie picked it up and sighed.

"Ah-ha!" Rose said pulling something from one of the piles. "Found it" She said turning to smile at her mum.

"How long are you going to carry this around with you?" Jackie asked showing her the envelope without offering it back to her. The smile on Rose's face faded away and she sighed.

"Forever" Rose said reaching out her hand for it. She cursed herself for ever telling her mum about that damn thing.

"You'll never move on with this sitting in your purse" Jackie said handing it back to her daughter reluctantly. She could throw it away, shred it up and throw it away, but Rose would just write another.

"I am moving on" Rose said looking down at the envelope.

"No you're not" Jackie said shaking her head. "You wake up every morning and go to work, then you come home and you read, or you sit out on the porch and stare at the sky"

"I like the stars" Rose said putting the envelope back into her purse.

"I know you do" Jackie said nodding her head. "And I also know each and every one that you've been to" She reached out and put her hand on her daughters and sighed. "It's been almost three years; I just want you to be happy"

"I am" Rose said nodding her head thinking about a better place to keep the envelope; she didn't want to have talks like this over and over with her mum.

"No, you're content" Jackie said shaking her head. "You need to go out, meet people maybe fall in love"

"I won't" Rose said shaking her head; this was not the first time they'd have _this_ conversation.

"You don't know that" Jackie said frustrated with her daughter. It killed her to see her ache every day like this.

"I do" Rose said nodding her head. She was tired of this conversation, over and over and over; she didn't think her mum would ever stop. "You think I like waking up every morning thinking I'm still on that bloody ship?" Rose demanded shaking her head unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't" She said quietly pulling her purse strap over her head looking down at her mum. "I'm content" Rose said nodding her head, and then she walked to the door pulled her keys off the hook and sighed. "But I'll never stop waiting for him" She opened the door and started to step through then she turned and smiled t her mum, blocking the tears that wanted to fall.

"Tell Pete I went in early, he'll have to take his own car" She said before pulling the door closed behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No" Rose said into her mobile phone, she sat at her desk pulled her laptop towards her and smiled at her assistant. "You can tell them it landed in our water and we'll be having the first look at it" She nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "Yes, maybe that _would_ be a good idea" She hung up the phone and sighed. "Bloody Americans" She said under her breath then she smiled and Chrissie, her assistant, who nodded her head and smiled.

"Would you like some tea this morning?" Chrissie asked setting some folders down in front of Rose.

"Yes, that would be fantastic" Rose said nodding her head. Chrissie turned to walk out and Rose looked up. "Wait, Chrissie, what are you doing here? Didn't your sister just have her baby?"

"Yes but-

"Chrissie, I told you to take the next three days off" Rose said smiling at her she stood up and walked over to her. "Family is very important, go home, spent some time with your new niece; I can get my tea for three days"

"Are you sure?" Chrissie asked smiling up at her. "I thought yesterday you were just joking"

"Go Chrissie" Rose said smiling at her as she pushed her out the door. "And I expect pictures when you come back in on Monday"

"Of course" Chrissie said nodding her head smiling as she walked towards her desk. "Thanks Rose" She said picking up her stuff and walking towards the lifts. Rose smiled and walked back into her office then decided she really did want some tea so she walked down the hall to the small kitchen on this floor. There was a larger food court two floors down but Rose didn't want to make the trek. She walked in and smiled at the man sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Jason doesn't your wife feed you before you leave?" She asked smirking at the tall blond sitting by the window.

"Sam had to go in early this morning" he said smiling at her. "One of her patents went into labor a little early"

"Oh?" Rose said setting the tea pot on one of the burners. "Was it the cat or the potbelly pig?" She asked smiling, Jason's wife was a vet; she had gotten the puppy Rose wanted last year to give to her sister.

"The cat" he said taking a bit of eggs. "They're expecting six"

"Wow" Rose said smiling at him. "Has she talked you into one yet?"

"Yes" he said rolling his eyes and nodding his head. "Third cat we'll have"

"I know" Rose said smirking, her tea whistled and she pulled it off. "Lily just talked my mum into letting her get another dog for Christmas"

"She's, what, two now?" Jason asked smirking at her.

"Two and a half, I know" Rose said shaking her head. "My mums been wrapped around her tiny little fingers since the day she was born"

"Yeah" Jason said nodding his head. "It's gotta be all that blond curly hair" he said standing up and carrying his dish to the sink. "And those big blue eyes"

"Yeah, I'd say so" Rose said nodding her head smiling at him as she picked up her tea cup. "So what are you working on?" She asked smirking at him as he washed his hands.

"Very funny" He said looking over at her. They both worked in different divisions, both in top-secret fields; need to know kind of stuff. Rose laughed a little and shrugged.

"Worth a shot" She said smiling at him. "Have a good day Jason, and tell Sam I'll see her at Kim's baby shower"

"Will do" He said nodding his head. Rose walked out next to him and the two of them went their separate ways. Kim was Mickey's wife; she worked in Jason's division but was out on maternity leave for the next six months. Rose had actually introduced her to Mickey two years ago. She was glad he had been able to move on with his life here, at lest someone could.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He looked over everything one more time; it all had to be perfect, right down to the last millisecond. He wasn't really sure, if he was honest with himself, if he should even be doing this. He had figured it out, after telling her there was no way. No more then two months had passed for him, but it was hard to tell how much of her time would have passed. Had she moved on? Was she living out her life with, God forbid, some new guy? He wasn't sure how he would take that, but he had to try, had to at lest find out. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"_How long did you wait?" He asked hugging her tight. _

"_Five and a half hours" Rose said pulling away smiling at him._

"_Great!" he said smiling back, so full of energy. "Always wait five and a half hours"_

He hoped, for the first time since he met her, that she hadn't listen to him. It was selfish and it was cruel, but he couldn't help hoping she hadn't moved on. He opened his eyes and looked down at the switch. He smiled; hope, fear and excitement running through him. He reached out and hovered over the button then looked to the screen.

"Three...two...one" he said pushing the little green button. At first nothing happened then the ship began to shiver and he nodded his head. "Here I come Rose, ready or not"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Her head was resting on her arms on her desk, she had fallen asleep. There was a sound in the back of her mind that had sounded like the TARDIS but she was sure it was just left over from her dream. But then she felt a whoosh of air, she lifted her head up and blinked a few more times. Surly she was still dreaming. This couldn't really be happening, could it? Sitting inside her office, almost not fitting, was a large blue police box. She just sat there staring at it trying to decide if she had finally lost it. The doors opened and he stuck his head out and Rose was on her feet in seconds, she was totally immobilized, stuck to the spot. He looked exactly the same, right down to that damn suit and tie. He stepped out and smiled at her, and she knew, without a doubt, this was real.

"Doctor?" She asked her voice low and very unsteady. "Is that really you?" She asked taking a step around the desk then one towards him still a little unsure of herself.

"Yes" he said nodding his head. "It is"

"And you're really...real?" She asked taking another step towards him.

"Yes" He said nodding his head. It seemed that was all Rose needed to hear; she took the last three steps in one giant leap and plowed right into him. Her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist and for the first time in almost three years Rose felt at home.

"How?" She asked pulling away a little a huge smile on her face. She shook her head and laughed. "Never mind, I don't care" She said still shaking her head tears running down her cheeks. "Are you stuck here now?" She asked looking a little worried.

"No" he said shaking his head. He looked down at the watch on his wrist and the look on his face made her take a step back.

"What?" She asked fear coming to her eyes now, she'd be damned if she'd lose him again so soon.

"I can't stay, I only have a few minutes, it's a little tricky what I'm doing" He said, not to mention dangerous and a little unpredictable, but he didn't say that to her as he looked up at her wishing, hoping she would agree to go with him.

"Oh" Rose said nodding her head holding back the tears. "So, you're leaving again, just like that? Why'd you even come?" The Doctor looked a little taken back.

"Well..." He trailed off and shook his head. He didn't have time to be slow. "How long has it been?" he asked, he had to suss out how long he'd been gone, if she'd moved on, before he asked her to leave it all behind for him. Rose looked up at him and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Two years, nine months, five days, seven hours..." She looked down at her watch and smiled "twenty-two minutes and...Thirty four...thirty five...thirty six seconds" She said looking up at him as one of the tears fell lose. "But then, who's counting." She said shrugging her shoulders. The Doctor nodded his head and she looked up at him now a hopeful smile on her face.

"Can I go with you then?" She asked looking up at him, the hope and longing in her eyes bright and clear. "It wouldn't hurt anything would it; it wouldn't rip apart the universe or anything would it?"

"No, of course you can" He said nodding his head relief washing thought him like a river. "I just thought you might have..." He trailed off and she smiled shaking her head.

"No" Rose said shaking her head her now much longer hair swishing back and forth. "There was nothing to move on to" She said running her hand down his cheek. "You're a hard act to follow"

"I'm afraid we don't have time to say good-byes" he said feeling horrible about that, maybe he could rig something up like he had to say goodbye to her.

"It's ok" She said nodding her head. "They've all been waiting from this day, mum, she didn't think it would ever come. But I never gave up hope on you Doctor." She walked over to her desk and pulled her purse up off the floor and opened it. She pulled out a white envelope with _Jackie Tyler_ scrawled across the top and held it in front of her. She looked up at him, he had the nervous smile on his face and she wondered if he thought she was having second thoughts. Three years ago she had been totally ready to stay in her reality while her mum was in this one. Had anything changed since then? She looked down at the envelope and took a deep breath as she put it down on her desk. No, nothing.

She picked up her purse and dumped everything out onto her desk and smiled at the funny look he gave her. He understood when a moment later she picked up the two pictures sitting on her desk and put them in there, along with a book that was sitting on the shelf behind her. She picked up a few more things from around the room and by the time she was done the purse was filled to the top.

"Ok" She said walking to him pulling the strap over her shoulder. She reached out and took his hand and marveled at how well their hands still fit together. "I'm ready" She said smiling up at him, fear and hope shining in her eyes.

"Rose" He said squeezing her hand relief washing though him that she wanted to go with him, after three years and she still wanted to fly away with him. He hadn't even told her all he wanted to yet and she still wanted to go with him.

"Yes?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"I just had something to say that I didn't get to say out on Bad Wolf bay" He said reaching up with his hand and running it over her cheek. "Rose Tyler, I love you"

"Quite right too" Rose said nodding her head a sappy smile on her face. He reached out and wiped a tear off her cheek. She nodded her head then pulled him towards the TARDIS. "Come on, let's go home" She said pulling her key out from under her blouse, it was on a long silver chain and he smiled. She unlocked the door and pulled him in closing the door behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jackie Tyler was standing inside her daughters office with Pete standing behind her, his hand was on her shoulder and she was holding the white envelope. She had never thought he'd be able to do it, and if she was quite honest with herself, hoped he never would. She had held fast to the belief that Rose would be with her forever. But she knew, somewhere deep in her heart, that Rose would be happy now. And she knew that the Doctor would take care of her if she couldn't. She looked over her shoulder at Pete and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Are you going to read it?" He asked looking at the envelope.

"Yes" She said nodding her head. She turned it over in her hands and opened it up and pulled the piece of paper out. A picture fluttered to the floor and she bent over and picked it up. It was a picture that had been taken last year at their Christmas party, all of them together. She handed it back to Pete and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mum,_

_I can't say I knew this day would come. I hoped with every breath I took that someday he would find a way back to me and now he has. I love you all so much, and I'm sorry I have to go. But I can't sit here at a desk everyday, not knowing everything I know. Know that you will all be in hearts, no mater where I go. Tell Lily about me, tell her her big sister loves her. I know she won't understand why I had to leave, not now anyway. Someday, when she's older and falls in love she'll know. I know you know why I had to go; you've told me so many times that I wasn't happy. And you were right, I wasn't. But I am now. I'm so happy I feel like I might burst. I'm sorry I can't say a proper good-bye. I love you so much mum, I always will. Tell Pete that I love him and I'll miss him too. Give Mickey my love and spoil his daughter for me. I love you all so much. I'll miss you everyday! Please know that I'm happy and where I belong now. Take care of yourselves! I love you!_

_Love Rose_

Jackie folded up the paper and held it close to her heart taking a deep breath. She leaned back against Pete as his arms came around her from behind. She looked around the office and noticed the few things that were gone. The two pictures on Rose's desk were gone as was the framed picture Lily had given her for her birthday this year. Other little nick-knacks were gone too and it made Jackie smile a little, at lest she'd have pieces of them with her.

"At lest she's happy now" Pete said holding her tight.

"I know" Jackie said nodding her head as a tear fell down her cheek. "I know"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose walked around the small room smiling at everything. It was just as she'd left it. Of course, to the Doctor it had only been two months since she left; a fact which she thought was horribly unfair. She looked through her small closet and shook her head at some of the clothing there. She was going to have to pick up some more...adult clothing. She turned when she heard a knock on her door. The Doctor was standing just outside the threshold smiling at her.

"Hi" She said as he walked into her room.

"Hi" He said smiling at her too. He looked around the room and smiled, he wondered what she would do to the room now. "Going through your clothes?"

"Yeah" She said nodding her head looking over at the open wardrobe. "Nothing seems right anymore" She said smirking at him. "A little young for my tastes"

"Well you're older now" he said smiling when she reached out and took his hand.

"Not so much older" She said smiling at him. "I just...have better taste in clothing now" She said laughing a little. "So" She said pulling him from her room towards the control room. "Where to next?" She asked his old question smirking at him.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked as they entered the control room. Rose looked around the room, taking in every thing about the ship; it felt so right to finally be standing here like this again deciding where to go next.

"Well you know, I was thinking" She said walking over to the main screen. "We never did make it to Barcelona" She said looking up at him with a huge smile on her face. "And I so wanted to see those noseless dogs." The Doctor smiled as he walked over to the control panel too.

"I think we could arrange that" he said nodding his head as he flipped a few switches.

"And then" Rose said walking over to him. "After we've gotten into some kind of trouble there I was thinking we could go to Earth, see if we can't find an old friend"

"Jack" The Doctor said nodding his head a smile spreading on his face too. It was definitely time to see what he was getting up to now.

"It's been a while" She said nodding her head happy to see that it was ok with him that they find Jack. "And I'd hate to have him go on thinking I was dead"

"Yes" The Doctor said nodding his head. He looked up at her and smiled slyly. "And he hasn't seen me yet"

"Nope" Rose said shaking her head. The ship buckled and shuttered and then stooped and Rose smiled.

"Barcelona" The Doctor said looking to the door. Rose smiled nodding her head as she reached out and took his hand.

"Do they really have dogs with no noses?" Rose asked pulling him towards the doorway. He just shrugged and smirked at her as she opened the doors.

"I guess you'll just have to see" he said walking out the door holding her hand. It was bright and sunny outside and the street they had landed on seemed to be at the back of some kind of street fair. Rose looked up at the Doctor then back at the TARDIS and smiled. She was home, she was safe, and she was holding his hand. Nothing in the world could be better then that.

_**Fin**_

A/N- Ok, so it's just a bit of fluff, but I've never written one before and I wanted their happy ending! I know I didn't say how he did it, but the story's not about how he did it but that he did. If that makes any sense to anyone but me... :-) Let me know what you think!


End file.
